


Rambling

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love, writing for writing's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please let me know what you think (inspiration from various places).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rambling

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think (inspiration from various places).

Love is a fickle thing.  
I do not claim to be either an expert of its inner workngs, nor am I cynical or incapable of love. I'm only telling you what I think and feel.  
It is what we all as human beings strive for. Many industries seek to profit from loves overflow into everyday life and certainly, one can say that love and relationships are a notion forced upon us by society. The he said, she said, where one is perceived to be involved with another, living with what apparently defines love for the common man or woman, but it is more than that.  
It is simple acts of kindness that we all strive for. To be granted entry into someone else's world if for a brief encounter of our lives. Whether it be the sharing of one's story, the promise of an embrace, or the brush of fingers on bare skin. It is these small seemingly insignificant actions, that when pieced together out of the dull existence of normal life that cause someone to feel whole. An utterly complete human being. Nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
